The Right Cause
by Mae Liz
Summary: It all started with a fight that causes a rift, but then the rift gives enemies targets. A well timed attack may just disrupt everything that they fought for. And how can an attack give two mutants additional powers? Will their own powers survive it?
1. Easier to Leave

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Easier to Leave

A/N- Ok guys, so I now it has been a horribly long time since I've done anything, but I'm going through hell right now… life has taken a turn that I never wanted it to take, and hopefully it will stop taking said turn quickly.

A/N 2- and this story has no direction at the moment, I'm just hoping that it will go somewhere other than in the gutter, so if you read this please review it for me! Oh, and it's set right after the world finds out about mutants.

"I can't believe we're going through with this plan. It like totally sucks." The small brunette complains stepping out of the red convertible and onto the Bayville High Parking Lot.

"Suck it up Kitty; we have to go to school. They know you are a mutant, but we have to stick it out." Jean Gray says in a snappy tone.

"That was below wrong, Miss Priss." Rogue says glaring at the once popular red-head. "Keep remindin' us that we are now scum, an' I'm gonna punch yer lights out of yer head." She growls. Things had been tense at the X-Mansion, ever since it had been revealed that they were all mutants, and the tension was wearing the relationships between some of the students very thin.

"No need to like blow up, Rogue." Kitty sighs. "Some things are just so not worth it." Kitty closes her eyes and sighs again before opening her eyes as her face lights up. "Lance!" Kitty calls out running to him. "So, I thought that you all weren't coming back?"

"We're allowed to. I guess they feel sorry for us poor kids." Lance replies wrapping his arms around Kitty's shoulders.

"That is horrible; almost as bad as living with Scott and Jean." Kitty says as her shoulders drop and her grip on her books loosens and sags.

"Let's cut classes my Pretty-Kitty. I promise to make it worth it."

"Like no way! I'm so not gonna skip. I don't like wanna get in any more trouble at home. I just don't need the extra attention with how jumpy the whole mansion is already."

"Well, how about we head around back for some private talk time?" Lance asks raising an eyebrow.

"Of course." Kitty says smiling as he leads her the opposite way the rest of the mutants go. "I'm so sick of totally being the good girl."

"Look at her, She has bought into the whole 'I'm a bad boy, worship me' act he throws around." Jeans nearly growls. "I swear some people just won't learn. Xavier should just kick her out, if she loves the bad boys so much she should just join them and go screw around with the whole lot of them." Jean says throwing her hair and walking into the school.

"Now see what you two did, thinking that you are better than the rest of us?" Scott rages running after Jean and into the school.

"Ah swear that boy is afta tha wrong gal. She has him strung up all around her li'l finga." Rogue seethes to Kurt.

"Vhat can we do?" Kurt shrugs walking over to Amanda and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Ah swear, this has ta end soon."

"Katherine, now I understand how you must feel, but I must also keep the peace in my school. Now Jean and Scott were out of line yelling, but you must see that they are only worried about you. I won't place blame in this situation, as there is none to place. I just ask that you be more careful of their feelings. I have given them the same speech, but I won't give you their speech. Katherine, I have faith in you. I know that you have a sense of decency and I hope that you shall use it."

"Why should I Professor? They so obviously don't care about what I think! They were totally at school today coming down on me and Lance. What did I do? Oh, I totally went and talked to Lance. You're a psychic Professor, use your power."

_"Lance, I don't feel so good about this. I want to be seen as a good girl, not a girl who is switching sides all the time. You totally make me look like that. It so kills me to have to fight you." Kitty whispers slowly as tears roll down her cheeks. _

_"Pretty-Kitty, I love you." Lance says wiping a tear away. "What do I have to do to prove this to you? Why do we fight, and why do you cry?"_

_"Nice try Lance, but you don't get the two hundred dollars." Kitty says standing, grabbing her books and running from him, and disappearing. _

"So what do you think now, Professor? Are you still gonna totally accuse me? I so don't have to stay here. My parents totally have enough money so that I can go anywhere…. Don't think I'm rooted to you for a second."

"Katherine, please hear me out. I don't mean to push you away, just please think of what you say before you say it. You hurt all of us, without apparently trying."

"Look Professor, maybe it's best if I just leave for a few days, or just hang out and relax. The stress is getting to all of us, and you do nothing. People make fun of us, and you tell us to chill and not let it bother us. I am sixteen years old! You brought me here to get made fun of. Professor, something has to give, now what is it."

"Katherine, don't be so quick to judge."

"Then it's me, good-bye Professor." Kitty says standing up and walking out of the office.

"What did ya decide ta do Kit?" Rogue asks as the petite brunette storms into the room, actually opening the door just to slam it. "O-kay, Ah get it. Yer pissed, right?"

"Professor Xavier and I decided that this isn't working. I'm not sure where I'm going yet, but I will tell you when I know." Kitty says pulling pink suitcases out of her closet. "I'm sick of life here, and I can't take it anymore. People just think that I'm the little girl that is always happy, and peppy and that nothing is going to get to me. I fought with the Professor, and now I'm leaving. Let him watch my back as I walk off and drive away."

"When are ya comin' back?" Rogue asks tentatively.

"Probably never." The small girl says throwing clothes into her suitcase.

"Ah'm goin wit ya. Ah can't stay here an pretend any longa. It's not gonna get any better, it hasn't in weeks.' Rogue says reaching around Kitty to grab her old suitcases.

"You know, you could like so take Jean's suitcases. She offered to let me use them on my last trip home. Plus, for what little Miss Rich Bitch has done to us, she deserves it."

"Ah lahke how yer thinking." Rogue replies as Kitty disappears for a few minutes, emerging with Jean's very large, very expensive, designer suitcases. "Now do Ah have enough ta fill them up?"

"No, but I do. Take my suitcases. We'll mail these guys back to her… maybe." Kitty says giggling as she transfers her things to the suitcases. "Oh, my grandfather lives in New York. I've arranged for us to stay with him until we know where we're going from there. He owns five star restaurant in the expensive area in New York. He is sending a limo that will be at the institute in about ten minutes." Kitty explains to her friend. "If you wanna go tell Kurt, you better hurry and go. I can pack up the rest of your stuff." Kitty continues smiling sadly.

"Ok, Ah think Ah'll do that."

"Kurt." Rogue says knocking on his door before letting herself in.

"I vill call you back, Amanda." He says quickly hanging up his cell phone. "Vhat's up?"

"Kitty and Ah are leavin in ten minutes. If you wanna come with us, you have to hurry." Rogue says as her eyes barely meet the young German boy's.

"What happened when Kitty went to the Professor?"

"He told her that she was out of line. He said that she should have just took it from Jean and Scott. We are gonna be stayin' wit her grandfather fer a while. At least till it cools off, we may not be comin' back here."

"I will come with you. We can start a new home for mutants." Kurt says smiling at the stupid politics at Xavier's school.

"We may just do that." Rogue says smiling. "Hurry up fuzzy. Take everything you need and lets get the hell out of here."


	2. The Few that Form the Mass

The Right Cause

The Right Cause

Chapter 2

The few that form the mass

"Ok, so this is the plan," Kitty begins in the expensive hotel suite that the three friends were sharing on her family's bill, "we need a new house, and we need to find people who are willing to come with us. We can't be dictators, and we can't do something stupid. We can have ties to all the groups, but we can't favor Xavier over any others. I still have connections to Logan, who would even come to me if I needed him."

"Yea, but Logan can be a loose cannon Kit, ya neva know wit him. Ah wouldn't trust it." Rogue says and as she opens her mouth to say more there is a loud knock on the door.

"I'll get it, you two go into the bedroom." Kitty says closing her pink robe over her shorts and tank top and walking to the door and taking a deep breath. "Who is it?" She asks though the door.

"Care ta talk some business wit a few fellow mutants?" A masculine voice asks causing Kitty to open the door and meet Remy's gaze. Remy stands in the hallway, wearing his trademark glasses and standing between Pietro and Piotr, an odd combination.

"Sure, just get in here fast, and if I say leave, you leave." Kitty says quickly taking glances down the hallway for spies of either party, or anti-mutant protesters.

"Of course, we agree to that." Piotr says nodding at the smaller girl, making her look no larger than an infant.

"Remy knows dat dis ain't de best o times fer ya three. We wanted ta know what ya needed." Remy says entering the room after the other two and closing the door behind him.

"You two can come out." Kitty says closing the door and crossing the room to stand behind the counter in the kitchen, to the immediate right of the suite door.

"Ah just hate ta think that there will be an uprising wit Magneto once he knows he's lost three mutants." Rogue says as she and Kurt port in directly behind Kitty.

"Dere be worse fates in life, mon chere."

"Oh yea, and one of yer worst fears is my life on a daily basis." Rogue nearly growls scowling at him as he attempts to charm her.

"Remy thinks there be a misunderstanding." Remy apologizes bowing his head slightly at the southern girl.

"Ok, you all aren't in here to mindlessly flirt, so get on with this. I need to know what you need, and you need to know what we have, so start talking." Kitty says opening the coffee maker, pouring in a bag of coffee grounds and beginning a pot of coffee.

"So the way I see it, we have a few options here, but we have to make a quick decision. My family owns a mansion outside of the city, it's remote, and we can use it if we need to. It's not equipped to handle the training that Rogue, Kurt and I are used to, but we can make it into anything we want. This would keep us out of harms way for a long time, since the groups just won't find us easily. We won't have the means of getting recruits like the others do, but we don't need it. That is the only thing that we can't change, we need somewhere to go." Kitty says slowly sipping her cup of coffee as she thinks.

"Well, Remy has some connections ta get yer mansion up ta training code. Remy don't think recruiting will be hard. If nothing else we don't really need them yet. Nothing be happening dat be worth getting into. De others, dey think dat all these things require mutant help, but if we keep quiet long enough, we can come out full force, and if the situation comes up, dere be nothing dat anyone can do."

"Comrade, I do not like this idea. I like the house outside of town, but I do not want to fight two mutant groups at once." Piotr says thoughtfully.

"That is where we come in." Kitty says smiling. "Xavier won't attack three of 'his own', and there is no way that Logan will attack me. We don't need to worry about mutants."

"And there is just no way that my dad will attack me. He won't want to risk it." Pietro says smiling and catching onto Kitty's idea.

"We don't need to worry about other mutants. We have an advantage here, we were all raised a little rougher than the rest. I had the easiest time of all of you, but it was no walk in the park. We have everything we could possibly need to be self sufficient, for the most part." Kitty adds standing slowly.

"So let me get this straight," Kurt begins, "we are going to be living on your family's land, most likely even growing our own food, and attempting to wait this out, while building our numbers and hoping that if we need to fight, we're ready?"

"Yes, that is the plan. I think we can manage." Kitty says smiling and placing her hand on Kurt's. "If we must grow our own food we have ways to do it. Weren't you a farmer Piotr?"

"Da, I was. It will be a challenge for me here, but I don't see how much could be different." Piotr says looking out the window at the drizzling rain. "If mine family can grow food amongst ice, I can make something work here."

"I like your way of thinking." Kitty replies smiling at the larger mutant who blushes slightly and stares with more intensity out the window. "But these connections Remy, that is what worries me. Can we trust them? Will they be the first to turn their backs on us when we need them?"

"Non, dey be afraid of Remy. He put de fear o God inta dem." Remy smirks silently as if a joke had just come to him, or a too fond memory.

"Then it's settled. We can leave tomorrow. I want to look at this mansion that no one has lived in for over half a century. I hear it looks like it could have come out of Gone With the Wind." Kitty giggles as Rogue raises and eyebrow at her, and the four men in the room look worried.

"Are you sure that you aren't suffering from some mental disease Pryde?" Pietro asks suddenly cut off by a knock on the door.

"Kitty! I know you can hear me!" Comes the scream of Tabby Smith. "Get your little ass out here and let me in before I wake up the entire floor."

"Shut up!" Kitty seethes as she runs to the door and opens it and a soaked Tabby falls into the room. "Why did you three come with her?" Kitty asks looking at Bobby Drake, Jubilee and Amara the questions written on her face.

"Jean is going crazy. She thinks that you all just jumped ship to join Magneto or something. I don't know what is going on." Jubilee says entering the room followed by Amara.

"Well, are you all just going to leave me to get your bags?" Kitty asks as the bags disappear before her eyes, in a breeze.

"Can't have all of that, now can we?" Pietro asks arrogantly.

"Thank you Pietro. Remy, if they found us, should we stay here tonight? These three aren't trained to find people, I imagine that you are." Kitty asks worry lines appear on her young face.

"Remy thinks dat yer on de right track. Ya should not have stayed in this upscale of a hotel. It be a bad idea if yer not trying ta be found. Remy says we leave soon."

"Then it's settled." Piotr agrees, "we leave tonight."

Deathrosekitty- you pose a good question, one that I don't even have an answer to yet. We shall see. I have some plans, but they are not set in stone.

Squrlie Jack- Thank you very much for your review, I appreciate it!

JCRobin- this may sound mean, and I don't mean it to, I may look for a beta reader but it is not high on my list since people read these things for enjoyment, and it's not for a grade nor is it for money. I had one at one point, but then they always end up changing too much. The problem with the last chapter was that I wrote it and didn't reread it before I posted it. If I get a good offer I will get one, but like I said I do this for fun.


	3. Teamwork gets more done

The Right Cause

The Right Cause

Chapter 3

Teamwork gets more done

"Well, here we are." Kitty says unenthusiastically at the deteriorating house. "I can't say it's much. There is a reason that no one has lived here. It's supposed to be haunted, and not nicely." Kitty says nervously giggling.

"We have some work ahead, yes?" Piotr asks placing his large right hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry Katya, we shall get this done."

"Petey be right, Remy thinks dat we can do dis. We can tear down the house, or we can fix it. Either way, Remy has his ways of getting things."

"Well, since the once white walls are now peeling, and you have white paint instead of flowers trimming the house, and that staircase looks like it won't survive for long, I say we rebuild." Bobby says surveying the collapsing house.

"Well, I can blow it up to high heaven, if that is the plan, and then we just need some cover for a while, while we rebuild this place. You have a ton of land Kit." Tabby says smiling in awe. "How come you never told me you were rich?"

"Well, had you known, what would you have done when your father was making you rob places?" Kitty asks sternly. "Plus, I don't have money, my family does, and they currently don't wanna see me in danger, so they are willing to fund whatever we need."

"You're right, as usual, I'm not sure what my dad would have done." Tabby agrees sadly.

"You mean we have no budget?" Jubilee asks slowly.

"Nope, none. We just have to make sure that we can live once the house goes down." Kitty says slowly nodding.

"I was not raised with your modern conveniences, I can rock this. How I was raised was in a mud and timber hut, and I know that Piotr and Kurt didn't have it much better." Amara says looking around at the forest that borders the land. Let's split into teams. We need a few things, and a few of them tonight. Firstly, we need water, and we need fuel for a fire. We also need to erect some type of shelter temporarily, and food would be a very nice idea, even though we have some, it won't last long." Amara says placing her hands on her hips, full of pride that her childhood lifestyle was coming in handy.

"Ok, sounds good." Kitty agrees quickly. "Remy, Tabby and Kurt, I need you three to go into the house, and figure out how to make it fall quickly. Kurt, if that house starts to fall, get them out, fast. Pietro, scan the land, try to find a source of food and fresh water, then come back to me, but get something to get a fire going while you're out there, and bring back enough to last a while."

"Got it." Pietro says zipping off into the woods.

"Well, let's try this house. If a thief and acrobat and a juvenile delinquent can't make this house fall, I'm not sure what can." Tabby jokes as the three head toward the three story monster that was falling apart at the seams.

"Piotr, you can knock down some trees, right? We need ones that can be used to make temporary housing, since there is no way that I'm using my parents money to make a log cabin. Rogue, Amara and Jubes, I need you three to find a decently secluded spot to put up a few cabins. They aren't going to be very big, but we will be using them for a while. Plan on two or three, and then get back with Piotr and show him, and get his opinion, and he can get the logs there. Does that work?" Kitty asks rubbing her temples.

"Da, I can get the wood, and then help them choose a location." Piotr says nodding slowly before walking off and changing into his metal form.

"So what are we doing?" Bobby asks as Rogue, Jubilee and Amara walk off.

"Oh, um…" Kitty stalls thinking for a second. "I know fire isn't your thing, but can you try to get some wood? Please tell me you were in boy scouts and you know how to start a fire, right?" Kitty asks hopefully.

"Of course I can start a fire, and get wood, but what are you going to do?"

"I am waiting on Pietro, and then he and I are going to go into town, talk to my grandfather, and get some supplies. We may come back with a truck, I think we need it." Kitty says nodding to herself. "Oh, and then we're going to need some kind of defense, so think on that. People will be able to find us, but they won't come yet. They will hopefully wait a few days, but I'm going to get contractors to put up a solid fence around the entire property. It will be up by the end of the week." Kitty says smiling at the shrugging teen.

"Have fun." Bobby says walking off as Pietro runs up.

"Found water, there is some food, but there isn't much, we could clear some land for crops, looks good enough to do it, you'll still have to ask the resident farmer. The woods to the west are really open, so you should probably fix that, saw a couple bears we should probably take care of quick before Jubilee and Amara freak out, or Piotr decides to wrestle them. All in all, not much living off the land yet." Pietro says dropping his large, heavy armful of random wood.

"What do you say to a thirty foot fence?" Kitty asks giggling. "I mean thirty foot metal encased in cement, with an additional three feet of highly electric fence on top?"

"I like that idea, but leave defense to Remy. If anyone can find a way past a defense it's him. Steel is not a good idea. Magneto would rip through that in a second. The cement won't stop his control of the metal underneath, and Juggernaut could just rip through your cement. Logan and Sabertooth could both probably scale the wall, come up with a new plan."

"Damnit Pietro, I hate you." Kitty seethes. "Nothing can keep Juggernaut out if he wants in. I say we do concrete enforced brick. I don't trust either of those on their own."

"I still say ask Remy." Pietro says sighing in boredom.

"Fine! Go get him them, and you go help Kurt and Tabby. Make sure that that house falls, and make sure it gets cleaned up. Don't do anything drastic until I get back, I won't be gone long." Kitty says as her hair is thrown back violently by a fierce wind.

"What do ya need Remy for?" He asks as Kurt ports him to her, then ports back to his task.

"We're going to town. We're trading this old rental van for two off road 4 wheel drive vehicles that can handle the road here until we can get it fixed, and we're getting basics covered. We need to hit up a camping store of something, and we need to talk defense." Kitty says smiling at the older mutant. "You with me? I need you to help me, because I don't know all the mutants we could run into, and you do."

"Remy understands what yer doing. Remy be a thief, and ya want him ta plan dis so dat no one can get in easy, non?"

"Correct. Now let's head into town." Kitty says smiling as she opens the driver side door of the huge, ugly black van.

"Let Remy drive petite, ya scare him."

"Fine." Kitty says throwing the keys at him and stomps off to the other side.

"No offense Mon chere, Remy just drive faster, and be a smother talker out of tickets." He says smiling at her.

"This house is gonna go down easy," Tabby says as they mark another support to be bombed when the chaos would begin. "I really don't want to stay in here much longer. Let's get this started."

"Be patient Tabby," Kurt warns. "We can't redo this if we don't do it right."

"Well, then just have Piotr run at it full speed in that metal mammoth form." Tabby retorts. "I am sick of doing this slowly Kurt. We have places marked in every room down here to blow. I think it will fall."

"Tabby is right, Piotr could run through this building and not get hurt at all, let's just blow this." Pietro agrees causing Tabby's face to light up joyfully.

"I like this more when Remy was with us, he was careful, as am I." Kurt says scowling.

"This looks good." Amara says as she, Rogue and Jubilee reach a clearing that only had the dim forest lighting. "We can build small huts, not cabins like Kitty wants. We can put three people in them, and they can be fairly small. We just need something tonight."

"Ah agree, Ah could sleep on tha ground if Ah have ta."

"Eww…" Jubilee complains loudly.

"Get over it, Jubes." Rogue snaps.

"I just have a bad feeling about this, sorry that I didn't jump on the train with you all this quickly.

'It will be fine." Amara reassures her. "Remember how out of place I was when I first came here, and you were so supportive, you even helped me learn how to use everything?"

"Yea…" Jubilee agrees slowly grimacing.

"Now it's my turn to teach you, just remember if I can learn to live with it, you can learn to live without it." Amara says smiling warmly.

Ok, read and review people! Typically I wait for at least two reviews to update, but I just felt that I had to update this after I got this freaking awesome review! Lol. Anyway, private message me any ideas, that way if I use them not everyone who reads the story can guess. If you have any pairing ideas, then send them my way in either a review or a private message, and if you know of a mutant that isn't normally in stories that could make a nice addition, or one that I have missed in a main team that might make a nice addition tell me. I don't wanna miss out on people. I do have some plans for what is to happen to this rag tag group, but I don't think of everything, anyone who reads my stuff knows I only use a few of the many mutants that I could be using.


	4. And Let's Prepare for Disaster

The Right Cause

Wanda- I honestly just got finished sending the PM to you, and I found that I had already had this chapter written, I promise that this was not inspired by your review and PM! This is actually ironic.

The Right Cause

Chapter 4

And let's prepare for disaster

"Ok," Kitty begins slowly as she jumps out of the large pick-up truck. "Now we got a lot of supplies, Remy is coming in a minute, he had an additional errand to run. We need to get all of this out of the truck. Piotr, did you approve of their location?"

"Da, it will be very hard to find for an outsider." Piotr says slowly blushing as Kitty turns her bright as the sun smile his way.

"Good, that is what I was hoping to hear. I would really like it if we can have all of this set up soon. I have lanterns, sleeping bags for everyone, food items, and a lot of other essentials. Remy is bringing the other truck and it's full of heavier items like hardware. Did you all get up any shelters?"

"Yes." Amara chirps. "We got up four. Since there are so many of us, we thought that it would be nice to have four, that way we don't have to be nearly as crowded. They aren't much, they are one room, dirt floor, not widows, but they each have a roof. I hope you picked up a grill or something, with so many people who have never lived outside it will be difficult."

"We did, we picked up two actually. But before this even gets started, we need to get this truck over to wherever our temp housing is, and we need to start thinking about defense." Kitty says climbing back into the truck. "Now someone get in here and show me where I am driving this thing."

"Okay, well we can't use anything metal in the construction." Kitty says stating the obvious. "But who all do we have to worry about? Obviously if Juggernaut decides to come, we're in a world of hurt."

"Well, we really shouldn't have that much to worry about other than that." Bobby says slowly. "I mean, who else has a power that we can actually avoid, other than Magneto?"

"Well, we should not use anything that can catch on fire easily." Pietro adds. "Pyro would just come in here and send it all burning. Granted, I have seen him do some crazy stuff with that power of his."

"Ok Pietro, every building material that isn't metal is flammable. I'm more worried about it moving and becoming a weapon than burning." Kitty sighs laying down on the log that she was using as a bench around their campfire. "Honestly, 90 of what we are going to find is flammable, the other 10 is metal. I really don't wanna have a cement house, ok? I am at least that vain."

"You kids were so hard to track down." Logan says coming out from behind a tree with Evan and a man that was unknown to most of the present mutants. "It took me a little bit to follow the trailing scents to here. The three of us decided to help a little bit. The mansion is just a little too crazy for normal things now."

"Logan!" Kitty says excited. "I only left like two days ago, and I already missed you."

"Calm down, kid. I can't stay for long. Chuck knows where I am, but he wants you kids back. Guess I can't convince you, can I?"

"Not me." Kitty agrees sternly. "Anyone else is free to go."

"I'm not here to split this group up, don't get that impression. Three of us thought you might want some help getting things set up here. This will be a lot to do, with just the few of you that you have."

"Actually, my grandfather is having the house built to our specifications, with a rush order. No one knows we're here, that is why we are hidden out here. We just have to get the thing set up, and he can have it up in two weeks. They are already putting up a fence around the property." Kitty informs him smiling.

"Well, kid, yer gonna be some leader. You have plans already in action. You haven't been down here two days and already you have huts built, the main building blown up and a fence being built. I saw how wide that thing was too, it's going to be massive."

"That is the point. It will be five feet of brick with two feet of concrete on either side. If it needs to be any thicker we can add to it ourselves."

"Well, that sounds like it might hold for a minute. Why did you choose land that your family owned? Why didn't you leave all of that behind and find new land, where no one could track your family name?"

"Because I don't really want to hide, I just want to be out of the way. I don't want to have to put up with their shit just because they pay for everything, well I can fund my own team just as well." Kitty retorts crossing her arms over her chest and sticking out her tongue.

"Mature." The third man says in the shadows.

"So is not introducing yourself, if you want the honest truth." Jubilee snaps.

"Everyone, this is Pete Wisdom. I thought that maybe you could use him. You could look at him like a walking miracle." Logan says dragging the man out of the shadows and into the dim lighting from the fire. "Say hello Pete, you just made fun of the leader."

"I will not bloody apologize."

"That is ok Pete, I will just give you the brunt of the work tomorrow morning." Kitty says standing up and crossing to her small log and mud hut. "Just remember that you had your chance." Kitty smiles slightly, raising her eyebrows before stepping inside the cloth door of the hut.

"LeBeau, please tell me that she bought something to put out in the woods, to prevent people from accidentally stumbling on this group of nearly twenty people camping out in the woods. It will be hard to explain, and after she proves that it's her family property, your cover is blown."

"Ah'm going ta bed." Rogue says sighing and walking away from the testosterone inspired conversation. "Ah'll be sure ta help Kit come up with some nasty stuff."

"Sounds like fun." Pietro says from his position standing against a tree along the edge of the firelight. "We'll all be sure to jump at it."

"Show me what you all picked up. I can set the stuff up tonight before anyone decides to get antsy. We also need a map of the land, and locations marked so no one on our side runs into the traps. I don't want to see any of these girls eaten by a bear trap."

"Well, Remy be thinking dis be a good time ta start." Remy says standing from the log he was sitting on.

"I'm going to bed!" Tabby says walking into the hut beside Kitty's and was closely followed by Jubilee.

"I hunted back home, I know a little." Amara says stepping up beside Remy. "I didn't do much, but I know more of the basics than the other girls."

"Are you willing to learn more about it?" Pete asks dropping his cigarette and stomping out the butt.

"Yes, I knew that this wouldn't be easy, and I knew that this wouldn't be any fun at first. I know there are things that we all need to learn, and I just don't think I have been doing enough. I mean I just picked out the spot, the guys built the huts and all of that."

"Well, any help is appreciated." Piotr says smiling at the younger mutant.

"Get ta bed mon amie, ya be startin da fields tomorrow. We're gonna need food fast, and ya are de best bet we have. All ya'll can go ta bed, Logan and Remy got dis." Remy says forcefully, making most of them walk into their designated cabins.

"So you're in charge here, and not Half-Pint?" Logan asks skeptically.

"Non, Remy just be in charge of de defense, and he be looking fer a reason ta sleep in tomorrow."


	5. Distract Me Sweetly

The Right Cause

Wanda- that sucks that you're injured and that you didn't get my PM. If you want to send me a msg that I will actually get faster, send it to , just keep in mind that I am going to delete this after you either review or email me, so that it isn't at the top of the chapter, announcing my email to the world! Lol. Emails go to my phone, so I will get it quickly, and I can reply within an hour, even if I'm at work!

The Right Cause

Chapter 5

Distract me sweetly

"Ok guys, let's get this damn building going!" Kitty cheers enthusiastically at the construction team for the main mansion. Every imaginable piece of construction equipment was there. Everything from a cement mixer to a crane, and anything in between was in the clearing where the building would soon stand.

"Kit sugah, did ya just cuss at them?" Rogue asks slowly blinking. "And Ah don't think they can hear ya since they are underground workin."

"Yes, I do know how to do that, after all. I have been around Logan for how long? Eventually it had to wear off a little bit, doesn't it?" Kitty smiles happily ignoring Rogue's blatantly obvious remark about the team being below ground, something that everyone could see with their own eyes.  
"You are just the last person that I ever expected to cuss at anything, even someone attacking you." Pietro remarks with a contented smile gracing his face. "And I should know, since I attacked you more than once."

"So have Remy, and Piotr, and Logan, and even Rogue, and none of them have ever heard me cuss. Rogue was my roommate during the Lance fiasco, and rarely heard it. So stand in line buddy." Kitty chides lowering her eyelids and giving Pietro a look that would fit better on Rogue's face.

"No need ta snap mon chere. No one doubts ya. We all be in your debt in our own ways." Remy adds casually throwing his arm around her shoulders only to have it slide through her body.

"Just because you take my side doesn't mean that I'm going to let you be all close and cuddly. Nothing changes because you back me up when I'm not in the wrong. I don't want to think that I only have a following because I have the financial backing." Kitty rants crossing her thin arms over her petite chest and turning a glare to Remy.

"No one every said that life was fair, sugah. Kurt an Ah would be here money or no money. That don't matter ta us. We're here as long as you need us." Rogue says also glaring at Remy.

"Since it is very early spring, let us find a proper spot and prepare for planting. I can teach everyone." Piotr volunteers to relieve the tension.

"That sounds good." Kitty says instantly smiling at the idea that would keep everyone busy. "Logan, you can be on well duty, or should we wait a while, since the house will be up soon, and the plot will be needed first?" Kitty asks rubbing her temples as she tries to weigh her options.

"I can take care of it. Let me keep Pete and Evan, and let me borrow Boom Boom for a while, she will be needed to get it deep fast."

"Deal, I am going to go back into town and get some supplies. I figure we could use some of the necessities of life, and were in dire need of laundry." Kitty says wrinkling her nose in disgust, and then smiling broadly. "Plus we might as well look into plants that can grow around here. We also need something to take a bath in, that creek is killing me, and it's not killing the odor a la mutant of anyone."

"Well, if you're getting survival stuff, don't go alone. Take Pete with ya, I trust him not ta fuck up too badly, since the Cajun did such a bad job before."

So Remy didn't grab any dynamite. Dat don't mean dat Remy be a bad thief, or dat he no longer be an asset. Remy just don't believe in blowing up everything he can get his hands on."

"Well, with your power, isn't that a bit of an oxymoron?" Kitty asks laughing as she walks toward the trucks and literally jumps into one.

"I'll go with the bird. She better not be flighty the second we get there and leave me." Pete grumbles, walking off behind a still laughing Kitty.

"Get something strong Pete! We're going to need it!" Logan taunts as they leave.

"So why would you want to leave Xavier? It seemed to be a good set up. All expenses paid, huge house, nice house, and you didn't have to do anything immoral. Where was the catch?" Pete asks, as Kitty swerves down the road, seeming unaffected by her bad driving, the only give away being his white knuckles on the handle above his door.

"I was black balled. Literally they turned against me, and I had to leave, or be hassled with no end in sight. I had a boyfriend in the Brotherhood, and after a while, everyone turned. It went from day to night that was how bad the change was.

"One day everyone was cool enough with it, and the next, the all had issues. Normally, it wouldn't have mattered, but it started to. I would get picked on in training, punished for nothing, I'd be forced to do more than the rest of them, and yet I was still the demon among angels.

"At its best it was just annoying, and at its worst it was unbearable. I just snapped after I ended my relationship and they still treated me like I was sleeping with the enemy. I told Xavier end it, or I'm leaving, and I'm sure that you can assume the rest." Kitty says through clenched teeth phasing through a parked car.

"Yeah, I can. You seem to have an effect on people, and I can't see this combination working without you. From what I hear the Acolytes and the X-Men never got along. "

"The only rivalry that I'm worried about now is Pietro and Evan. They have issues, but I'm hoping they can get over it for now."

"Hopefully. Logan will grate on some nerves before long. He has a talent for that. Pissing large masses of people off is his specialty."

"Yes, but I think that I have an idea. Amara said that she can play string instruments, and most o the guys like sports. I'm thinking if we get things that then people will have something to do and that will help them vent. I hear Piotr paints, and I know some cards and a card table would be appreciated."

"That could help." Pete agrees nodding. "It's only been a couple of days, but morale will die quickly, and that will kill your cause, very quickly."

"That is what I was thinking. There is an old driveway just a few yards away for where our current lodging is. Pietro found it and told me that he could level it and pour new concrete in under an hour. He is currently leveling out the cracking concrete and getting ready to lay more.

"I'm also grabbing paint. Well, paint to spray on, and only temp paint, but we need it. I'm also going to get radios, food and some big things to use as tubs. Somebody is going to get sick, and quickly at this point. I also want to buy some gravel to place around our campfire, to be on the safe side."

"You've been thinking this out." Pete nods approvingly. "We're going to need some ways to communicate before long. I'd recommend a walkie talkie system or a cell phone system. If you get some small traps we could catch rabbits, I've seen some around.

"Logan and I know how to skin and gut the kill. Remy probably also knows, and so does Kurt. If you get the traps, get some salt. We should probably get personal water containers, lost in the woods without water sounds like a bad idea."

"I hadn't thought of that at all. You can tell I was never in girl scouts. I'm just hoping that this wall gets going fast, because I feel like a sitting duck. My family wants to have the house restored identically on the outside, and the fence has to match. I can add buildings, but they have to be in the same style. His money, his orders. I don't mind, because all of the high tech stuff will be underground. If they wanna spy, then they are gonna have to try, and try hard."

"Very noble idea, but flawed in its own way. If people see you hiding something then it will raise suspicion on its own. A rush order fence, unless you house out of state contractors people are going to talk fast and tip off anyone looking for rogue mutants, no pun intended."

"I can understand the talk, but my grandfather is connected, to the mob. His father ran a speak easy during the prohibition, and they got lucky during the Great Depression, and there was always someone with good business sense as the heir. Today my family toys in this and that. Mainly though, we have a restaurant and hotel chain in New York City, San Francisco and Las Vegas."

"Wow, so you're from old money in the states?"

"You could call it that. We were solid middle-class before the prohibition, and solidly one of the upper elite after. Granted, we have our problems, but by next week the money from this entire project will be back from the interest on the family bank account." Kitty says pulling in front of an outdoors store. "Watch this, they know me here." Kitty whispers stepping out of the truck and waltzing into the store.

"Ms. Pryde, good to see you. Did something happen to your last supplies already?" An elderly, balding woman asks running to Kitty's side.

"No, not at all."

"Ok, everyone, Pete is on a mission to distract Kitty. He is going to keep her in town, and keep her talking. He has a certain charm, and there is a problem that needs corrected while she is gone." Logan growls out to the mutants sitting around the banked fire.

"And what would that be?" Pietro asks smoothly. "I have an assignment that I need to get to, orders from Kitty herself."

"Well, then Rogue can just borrow your power for a little while." Logan says dismissing him without an instant of thought. "And she can borrow Piotr's powers at the same time. We need to build some sniping and lookout locations. Think of these as mini tree houses. I know Half-Pint won't approve, but it has to happen. And what is she going to do once they are built?

"There are only a couple of you that have no way to snipe through your powers, and Kitty will be one of them. We have to set up an alert system, but that will be on Kitty to figure out. I can't stay more than another day, so let's get this going. Kitty won't like the idea of sniping. Pete is here to help teach you all defensive strategies, or at least that is the plan for him to earn his keep.

"All of you will have to take turns, even those of you who can't snipe, because you are all resourceful. You have to be prepared for the worst, and if it never happens, well then that is much better than never being prepared.

"In all honestly I'm shocked that you all haven't had any trouble yet. There has to be a reason, and it can only be one of a few. Kitty has secrets, or family connections; somebody has them scared stiff, or they are planning something huge. We are going to assume the last one.

"We have to get started, now. There is no time to wait, because if it's her connections they may have just been waiting so she isn't in the crossfire. Never assume that everything is out in the open."

"Why did you tell me all of that?" Pete asks as they are walking out of the store, with him loaded with shopping bags.

"Because Logan told me about you. He told me what you are still running from. I thought that you should know that I can offer you some protection. It's not as much as you'd like I'm sure, but it is more than you expected. He also told me that you might have an inclination to run after I told you, so I thought that I would tell you now, while you still aren't tied to us, while you can still run without regret." Kitty says jumping into the truck again.

"I still don't understand why you told me, I could expose you." Pete says thoughtfully.

"And then there would be an ordered hit. Do you honestly think that I couldn't do it? My family has connections to other mutants, mutants who want protection from humans. We may end up housing a few, for security purposes." Kitty comments dryly as Pete buckles himself into the seat.

"Are you sure that you are still a teenager?" Pete asks skeptically.

"Yes. I began talking to my grandfather about this when trouble began with Xavier. My grandfather announces me as his heir at the end of the week. Apparently I passed a test. We are connected to the human aspect of the world, more than the other mutant groups ever dreamed of being. We are officially off the human's mutant radar." Kitty says starting the truck and jerkily pulling out of her parking spot.


	6. Meeting with the Family

A/N- My sister stole my good sheet set

A/N- My sister stole my good sheet set! Why do you steal a sheet set when you still live with your parents? Sometimes I envy only children, like Kitty Pryde. More details at the end of the chapter, if anyone cares enough to laugh about it. This is hilarious, but I'm not going to put it at the top of a chapter. OH, but read the first note at the bottom, I have a request.

The Right Cause

Chapter 6

Meeting with the Family

"Ok, so here is the deal, we need snipers. We need people who, at the sign of danger will climb up, clear their minds, and shoot." Pete says slowly, as the entire group watches Kitty's sour expression. "And I mean clear your minds, telepaths cant pick you up as easily if you're not thinking anything."

"I'm in." Evan says instantly smirking. "I am up for the challenge.

"Ya can count on Remy. He won't back down just because ya say dere will be telepaths. Let 'em try ta get Remy."

"If they're this stupid, I'll blow them to high heaven!" Tabby cheers.

"I'm not doing it. I refuse." Kitty says standing up and storming off into the woods.

"I'm with Kitty." Kurt says porting after her and glaring at his teammates.

"Kitty, they don't mean it like that." Kurt says wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him.

"I know that, it just feels like the whole idea behind this is getting lost. I didn't recruit assassins." Kitty confides turning around in his arms and resting her head against his shoulder, and loosely wrapping her arms around his torso, outside of his arms.

"I understand how you feel. I do not agree with the idea, but if people get past the defenses that you have set up, then we have no choice but to respond. We can't let them get us, and that only leaves kill or be killed."

'I refuse to be a sniper." Kitty says harshly. "I refuse to take human life, unless they are going to kill me or a member of my team. If they are just on the property, what can we prove?"

"So let me get this straight Kit," Rogue says as she emerges silently from the shadows. "They can come onto your property and you will do nothing?"

"I never said that, and since when do you emerge from the shadows like some horror movie killer?"

"Since Ah drained Remy and Pete a few seconds ago. I have both their voices in my head for you Kit." Rogue says smiling sarcastically. "Did ya realize they were both watchin yer ass as ya walked away?"

"Figures," Kitty sighs loudly, "I have a confession, guys, a big one."

"Remy wonders what be takin them so long. Dey been gone over two hours."

"Trust me mate, she'll tell ya in time." Pete says from his seat on one of the multiple log benches.

"I have to agree with Wisdom here, Kitty has secrets that only a few of us know." Logan agrees.

"Merde. Well, Remy thinks dat he needs ta know, if he be in charge of de defense."

"Enough of us know, bub." Logan growls.

"Do ya think yer so bloody special that ya have to know? This is on a need to know basis only." Pete agrees causing Remy to narrow his demon eyes.

"Remy just thinks dat it be odd, since she tells ya, and has only known ya a week."

"Don't make this a male ego pissing contest. I don't know either and I've known Kitty a lot longer, and always been on the same side as her." Jubilee declares placing her hands on her hips. "As far as I'm concerned, you can all go cry a river, because Kitty has great judgment. Look at where we are!"

"She proves a very valid point." Bobby agrees grabbing Jubilee's hand and causing her face to flame up in reaction.

"I made Kitty tell Pete. She only told me because Chuck tipped me off, and she can't like to me."

_"Need something Logan? I know what that look means and you're thinking about something, now spit it out."_

_"Look, I don't think there is a nice way to say this. Did your leaving the institute have anything to do with your grandfather's illness? Chuck found out that he's dying, terminal with cancer. Are you here because you are the heir? Are you the next mob boss?" Logan asks taking a long drag off of his cigar._

_"No, I'm not here only because of his illness. I am the heir, but it was set up so that I could remain an X-man. The ties that I have in the city will help us keep out of trouble, but I'm not sure for how long._

_"I found out that he was sick when I met with him, after we got here. I did not leave to become a mob boss, I left a tyrant in hopes of being treated fairly."_

_"You better tell Pete, he has a distrust of large, organized, underground operations. He will be an asset, and I have every intention of dumping him on you."_

_"Fine, then volunteer him to go with me later, into town." Kitty says with the anger clearly on her face, along with the shock and horror that others had found out. _

"She wasn't happy that anyone found out, and she doesn't like to be reminded that anyone knows about it. She has yet to decide what she's doing." Logan explains in a cloud of smoke, never telling the reason, and keeping his flashback to himself.

"Remy still says dat he deserves ta know."

"This doesn't change anything in my mind, Kit. Ah'm wit ya in this, anything ya need, just tell me when and where ya need me." Rogue promises placing her hand on Kitty's shoulder as Kurt places his hand on her other shoulder, placing Kitty between her original companions.

"I agree with Rogue, don't worry about anything. This will work out."

"There is a formal dinner next week, and I have to take a date. I need someone good at handling tension diplomatically." Kitty admits in a barely audible whisper. "I'm expected to bring a male with me, and I'm not sure what to do. This has to come out now. I will be gone all of tomorrow, so Logan has agreed to stick around, since we'll be down members, I have things that I have to do, and I have to take him with me then as well.. He will be making a perimeter, and then he will leave, but he will be back by next week."

"My vote goes to Remy or Piotr, sugah. It hurts me to nominate Remy, but with his past it might help him. Piotr is a good choice because he is level headed and quiet, but I'm not sure how diplomatic he is."

"I agree with Rogue. Logan angers easily, so does Evan. We don't know Pete, and I do not wish to attend because I can relay messages the fastest if trouble starts."

"Good points." Kitty agrees. "I think that this needs to go up for a group vote. I want to exclude Pietro, Evan, Logan and Pete, but I also want Bobby to be excluded."

"Then we better bring in the people who need to know." Kurt says porting out.

"Why in the bloody hell are you bringing us this far out?" Pete asks as he follows Kitty, along with Logan, Piotr, Remy, Rogue and Kurt.

"Because we need to talk away from the main group. We have to take a vote. My grandfather has summoned me to a very formal dinner to announce me as his heir. I brought all of you out here because it has to be decided on, who I'm taking that is.

"Remy and Piotr are here because strategically they are the best choices. The rest of you know what is going on and have a vote. Everyone else was eliminated for various reasons."

"Remy be happy ya see a use in him. But Remy has a question, why is it just him and Piotr? What is the reason behind it?"

"My grandfather is a big scale mob boss, and I need someone level headed, or at least diplomatic. Logan and Evan were eliminated due to temper problems. Kurt opted out for strategic reasons. No one knows Pete well enough to trust him enough to send him in with me. Pietro is not level headed and Bobby is just not serious enough for something like this.

"That leaves just you two. Piotr is serious, quiet and level headed, but we don't know how diplomatic he will be, considering that English is not his native language. His powers offer a very nice exit strategy, and his size alone is a considerable intimidation factor.

"I have seen that Remy is serious, when the time calls for it, he is very good at talking his way into and out of trouble, but may be too flashy for what I need. We don't know how much diplomacy either candidate has, now vote your choice. Someone has to go, and he has to be able to walk in, in a suit, and not be completely out of place surrounded by criminals."

"But at the same time," Rogue begins, "we have to have Kitty and the main group protected. Piotr and Remy are both very good choices to compliment Kitty's powers, but how do we decide who goes?"

"Trust may not be the thing here. It may be best to take Pete." Logan states calmly. "Remy is very flashy, even though he is used to criminals. Piotr, to my knowledge, does not have the background of working with a lot of dirty businessmen. Pete, on the other hand, has a very good offensive power, just got out of a very similar organization, and he doesn't know how to fight as well with this group. There isn't much we can do in a week with this. I say Pete would be your best bet."

A/N- Please vote on your candidate!! I also need an argument as to why, and an argument against any other candidate, if you have a really good one.

Anyway, my sister…. She stole my best sheet set. Long story short, she is dating my ex, and those are the same sheets that were on my bed when I was with him (it was very short lived)… and now they are using them. Literally my sister stole my sheet set (both the fitted and the flat sheet) for her bf, who is my ex! The story is a little longer, but that is the outline. It gets better when you add in that I may be pregnant by the guy, oh that makes it so much better. I am so going to write a story about this. I guess bed rest would mean lots of updates? Lmao.


	7. Inevitability

Wanda- Yes, I do realize that Logan would not just send her in with just anyone, especially because it could get hostile, like

Wanda- Yes, I do realize that Logan would not just send her in with just anyone, especially because it could get hostile, like you mentioned. I am messing around with the idea of doing some Pete scenes, and you never know what the future holds. Piotr gets his spotlight, I know you want that.

FelineFairy100- Piotr isn't dumb. If this were all taking place in Russia, with Russian customs, and everything he grew up with he'd be his true self. I lived abroad, and it's hard to show yourself in a foreign culture with a different language than you're used to. I'm not saying that he is a genius; I am just saying that a moron doesn't function in a culture that they weren't raised in.

A/N- My updates may become sporadic, I just found out that a friend of mine died last night due to injuries from a car accident. She was only 19 years old. Nothing has hit me yet, but when it does hit, it may take me a while to update. Or it may never hit me, and I may be able to update frequently for a very long time. The best option would be that I wake up and this was a dream. Last two don't seem likely, do they?

The Right Cause

Chapter 7

Inevitability

"The main house is going up very quickly." Piotr whispers softly to the much smaller girl beside him, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"Yes and your fields are coming along as well, if not better." Kitty says smiling and blushing softly at the much larger mutant. "Your farm boy roots are helping us greatly. I'm happy that you found your way to us, even though your path was rough."

"Yes, my help seems to be having a very big effect." Piotr say with audible frustration as he rips chunks of grass out of the ground.

"It is having a very big effect." Kitty agrees standing and brushing the dust off of her clothing, attempting to look more business-like for her upcoming meeting.

"Don't leave yet." Piotr softly requests grabbing her hand in his. "It's nice to be able to just sit and relax. Stay here, for at least a little while.'

"Ok, what can it hurt?" Kitty says smiling softly and sitting close to him, never removing her hand from his. "Things are about to change, and quickly. When I get officially brought into the family things will change. Times like these will be very fond memories, just sitting around, no responsibility to anyone but our group." Kitty says sighing softly. "But Pete and I have to go into town for final alterations. Apparently I have to do a lot to look the part." Kitty adds standing quickly and running back to their temporary camp as Piotr longingly watches her run off, before turning his eyes to the pre Civil War style house in the making.

"You don't look trashy." Pete encourages staring at the black and red outfit that the tailor had created to Kitty's exact proportions.

"I'm not so sure Pete. This outfit is suffocating me." Kitty complains pulling at the tight, high waist, knee length, and black pencil skirt.

"And Spandex doesn't? I thought you'd be over your body image issues, especially after years in spandex." He fires back slumping into his chair.

"Well, this shirt and belt don't help me either." Kitty adds smoothing her tight black button up shirt. The shirt was only buttoned at the first two buttons emerging from the skirt, revealing a deep red camisole that did nothing if not create a large amount of cleavage. "I mean, it does match. The red in the shoes, camisole, and belt all match, but how did you do this? Black and red heels, expertly dyed to match, a belt with the same coloring and then an outfit that is tied perfectly to the two. Are you gay?"

"The idea was not mine originally. This impression required a lot of behind the scenes work. Me head hurts just thinking about the four trips into town with Jubilee and Amara. This outfit was worn by a high ranking female where I used to work. This has been time tested, and it says business, but it also reminds them that they are dealing with a woman."

"It actually says look at the tramp if you want my honest opinion." Kitty responds glaring. "Can you leave for a minute? I don't want a material witness to the murder of Pete Wisdom." Kitty growls at the frightened tailor, who in turn leaves the room running.

"Logan might be mad if you tell him that you picked up his trade mark and it turned me on." Pete replies in boredom, a sly smile lighting his face.

"You're a pervert! I'd do better with Remy or Piotr there with me. Better yet, I'd do better with Pietro!" Kitty threatens narrowing her blue eyes and glaring toward the door, and away from him.

"So scary Kitty," Pete replies crossing the room and placing his hand under her chin and turning her face to his. "Put a little more effort into threatening me place in your society and it might work."

"I hate you! You're a dirty bastard and I hope you rot in hell!" Kitty screams, her anger rolling off of her in waves.

"Good place ta begin. Now let's work past the hate and handle the lust, and sexual tension. It's burning in you, and you think that this anger is going to do you any good? We have to appear unified there Kitty. We can't fight, we can't disagree, we need perfect harmony."

"Pete, I'm not-" Kitty begins to defend herself, but is cut off by his lips slowly molding to hers, and without thinking she returns the kiss and wraps her arms around his shoulders, but Pete pulls away.

"Just thought I'd let ya know, I'm thinking ya got caught."

"Maybe, but so did you. The worst part is that you are now proving that you can't finish what you start."

"What be takin dem so long? Remy's never known a fitting ta take all day."

"Pete is doing this right. He has a few other things to deal with too." Logan replies watching Remy squirm, and enjoying it.

"There is some tension that they need to deal with before the big day. If they let off some steam Ah think that just maybe this dinner party can go off without a hitch." Rogue adds joining Logan in taunting Remy. "Ah think that they'll look beautiful together and that he's good fer her."

"Remy has ta disagree."

"Well, bub, they have ta work out their fights, and appear unified. If Rogue is right then they could be having a bit of fun, and I'm gonna need to go back to Chuck because I want to avoid the smell." Logan says walking away.

"It just seems ta meh that too many people are falling fer Kit, it's making me sick. This can only cause problems." Rogue adds walking into the forest, the opposite way Logan had gone.

"Remy gonna pound Wisdom's face in."

"Damnit Pete," Kitty moans as he bites lightly on her collarbone from his position hovering over her in the back of the cab of their large pick up truck. "I'm so glad that the house is livable tonight." She mumbles pushing her hands up his chest, under his shirt.

"I don't think that I could bloody look at Remy tonight. He wants ya so bloody bad."

"Good for him." Kitty moans distractedly, opening her blue eyes as he lifts himself away from her smaller body. "Don't stop," Kitty pleads softly.

"Look Kitty, I'm going to bac away, and if you still want me tomorrow you know where to find me." Pete says climbing past her and into the driver's seat, placing the keys into the ignition and starting the car.

"Pete, what are you talking about?" Kitty asks closing her eyes and calming down, or at least attempting to.

"What me point is, is that this is wrong of me to do. I was appointed ta teach ya about this family, and here I am acting like a dirty old man. Maybe you should dress like an old woman, cover up from head to toe, and cake your face in off color make-up." Pete groans out as he grips the steering wheel with a white knuckled grip.

"Pete it's okay. I understand your problem completely. I can't convince you now, and I'm not sure I am going to, so you're not being unfair." Kitty replies smiling as she readjusts her scoop neck tank top to cover her pink bra.

"Stop being so damn level headed, it's turning me on. You don't want to do that right now."

"Pete, please drive on the right side of the road, not the left. This is America, not England." Kitty chides laughing at the older mutant's discomfort.

"Bloody Hell, driving rules change, but nagging women don't."

REVIEW! Please review! Help my mood a little bit, please!


	8. The Fan Club

Serin Eridar- I know, I have issues with that sometimes, it can get really bad. I've been a bit distracted, obviously, but it should get better.

Wanda W- I did think that you would like that. I had more, and I wanted to put it in there, but I liked where it ended. It seemed natural, and it sets up the winning couple of my poll!

A/-N- KIMY WINS THE POLL! I had six people vote, and five of them voted for Kimy. Now I can't promise a Kimy here, it might be too far along in other areas, and I may have twisted something that might untwist badly. Look at that scene with Kitty and Pete; won't there be consequences if they aren't thrown together in some light? The world may never know.

The Right Cause

Chapter 8

Fan Club?

"So Pete got added ta yer fan club? Where is tha problem? Am Ah missing something here, sugah?" Rogue asks skeptically that night as they sit in the calm quiet of their bare hut.

"The fact that Pete, Piotr, Remy and most likely Pietro all make up that club. The four guys all have to live together for a very long time, and I could mess up our future." Kitty sighs slowly with her eyes closed tightly. "Now I just wish that things were like they were before, and we interacted with a lot more people."

"Well, who do ya want?" Rogue whispers softly in the small, dark room.

"You want me to be honest? I can see myself with Remy very easily, maybe even Pietro. Piotr is a stretch, and Pete is too much of a handful." Kitty admits shyly blushing. "He is a very good kisser, and I bet he is just about as good at everything else too. Now I don't want you to think that I am some little innocent. Lance was my first, my only, but it's not that I have never been… intimate. I am not new to men and their games, and I know that they love to try to kill each other. I'm sure the other guys are great kissers too though."

"Maybe not Piotr, Ah just can't see him with that many girls, sugah. He would be very supportive of you, but he would take a lot of time to get to know, and Ah don't think ya wanna do that. Yer not known ta be the most patient."

"With Pietro I run the risk of just being a short-lived fling. He's mouthy and arrogant, and I'm not sure I can handle being with a guy who checks himself out more than I check him out." Kitty admits seriously starting at the inner ceiling beams.

"Remy got jealous today. Ah think he'd be a good guy fer ya. Ah think that ya just need ta give them all a chance."

"I don't want their attention. Oh, but the house should be done tomorrow."

"Nice change of subject, sugah."

~*~

"Look, I'm in no way telling you that I don't think that you are qualified!" Amara screams at the top of her lungs at Evan. "I don't understand how this has happened. I think that you are one of the most moronic people I have ever met in my life!"

"I can't help it that I just happened to be on watch when this happened. Why don't you just put Pietro on constant duty then Amara? Nothing can move too fast for him to see! Like you just heard me tell Remy, all I ever saw was a breeze!"

"Ya had ta have been sleeping on tha job Evan. Ah've absorbed enough from Logan ta know that those marks weren't from someone like speedy." Rogue adds just as furious as Amara.

"And Remy has to agree. Remy knows a thing er two about trackin, and he knows somethin about tracks left behind. Dis person was sneaking, knew he'd get caught. Ya can tell dat da prints speed up after he passes yer post, obviously he wasn't worried about wakin ya."

'What is going on here?" Kitty asks coming into the clearing with Piotr following behind her. "I see you all first thing in the morning and you all are already fighting. I seriously doubt that there is anything at 10am to make all of us want to shoot each other."

"Mon chere, Remy needs ta talk ta ya alone. De three of dem are just making a mess of things. Remy's gonna tell ya the facts, and den ya can side with one of them." Remy says glaring at the three fighting mutants. "As joint head of defense, Remy thinks dat we have a problem." Remy adds taking her hand and walking her into the woods quickly putting space between themselves and the other mutants. "Dere be a letter found dis morning. It be addressed ta ya, and it doesn't look good.

"Somebody doesn't like another mutant group, and this is a threat that needs ta be met head on. Dere won't be much time ta talk, we need ta act immediately."

"Show me the letter." Kitty demands sighing and holding out her hand and Remy places the rough paper into her hands. "I have a feeling that I will be regretting this."

**Mutant Scum your Pryde will need to be knocked down a couple of notches, if not assassinated beyond modern revival. Many of your members are among the Rogue. Now the question remains, how did we get this letter into your property, past your tall fence, and into your wooded domain? **

**Tomorrow's dinner is one that you should miss. Don't come, because if you appear, you won't leave. We will have our men out there, ready for you, and you will never make it in the building. **

**Many of your own teammates have turned, just like the Rogue influences that your Pryde can't counter balance. **

"Well, that is cryptic. This gives us a change of plans. Piotr is now going in with me, I can't back down, and neither one of us can be hit, should the situation arise he and I can cover each other." Kitty fumes.

"Remy be in agreement. Ya don't need ta be seen runnin' away, though it may not be de best course of action to take charge of a whole organized crime organization." Remy replies pain written clearly in his demonic eyes. "Dis can get much worse."

"I agree that it can. Look, I need some time to think, and some time to cool off. No one goes anywhere alone, we need to get messengers to Xavier, Magneto and the Brotherhood, if this group is just attacking us, then we deal with it solo. If it's the entire mutant population, then we have to bring them in on this too. I could use some of the familiar faces, if you want me to be honest. We need to pair up, and make an organization out of ourselves."

"Remy agrees with dat. We need one offensive and one defensive fighter in da teams. We'd consider ya defensive, and Remy offensive. We need some pairings like dat. We need more den de two of us makin dese plans though, dey be a bit of a stretch for just de two of us."

"I agree totally. We need to pull the entire group together for this one. Let's go."

~*~

"Ah wanna consider myself defensive." Rogue announces proudly. "And Ah'd like ta see one of ya'll get through this." She dares raising a gloveless hand. "Considering it brought down the Juggernaut."

"I'm going to have to say that my powers are offensive." Pete says smirking. "I don't think that hot knives are the best of defenses, unless you consider that the best defense is a better offense then the other guy."

"I am gonna say porting is either." Kurt mumbles indecisively.

"We're gonna call it a defense, sugah." Rogue answers placing a hand on his shoulder. "But look at it this way, nobody on earth, not even a mutant, can track ya."" She adds bringing a smile to the fuzzy mutants face.

"Big win for the fuzzy man!" He cheers.

"I have an offensive power." Amara chips in laughing at Kurt.

"Count me in with Amara." Tabby says in a voice laced strongly with boredom.

"Well, I'm defensive, but we all knew this. And Pete, the best defensive is to not be able to be touched." Kitty taunts with a look that most of the group miss.

"So did we miss the party?" Logan asks walking up, with several scared mutants behind him. "You all look kind of shaken up. What's happening up here?"

"What happened?" Kitty asks staring at the pale, ghostly faces of Jean, Storm, Beast, Cyclops, and several of the newer recruits.

"The mansion was destroyed." Jean says slowly wringing her hands as she projects the scene to the group.

'_**To the X-Jet everyone,'**_** the calm voice of Charles Xavier says telepathically. **_**'Prepare yourselves to never come back to this mansion. You have three minutes to be onboard before we begin takeoff. Please hurry, we can't wait.'**_

_**"**_**That sure is weird." Jean says standing from the couch where she had been helping Rahne with a paper. Everyone let's hurry! No time to waste!" She calls out to the gathered students in the hallways.**__

_**'Jean, you must go, you can't linger here. Hurry, to the X-Jet. Trust me, when you take off head for Kitty's base. I will meet you if I can.'**_

_**'Ok, professor. Please, be careful.'**_

_**'I will Jean.' **_**He says ending their psychic connection as she rushes mutants to the X-Jet before boarding herself. As the plane takes off from the X-Mansion they hear the boom of the explosion and feel the plane jerk wildly caught up in the turbulent air. **

"Well, it isn't just us…"Kitty trails off slowly. "Let's get everyone settled into the new mansion, and let's get down to the serious topics that need to be discussed immediately."

"Shouldn't we wait on the Professor? I think his insight would be helpful." Jean says slowly in a monotone voice.

"We can't waste time waiting." Kitty answers coldly. "I'm in charge here, and I decide what happens. If he shows up then we will take his opinions into consideration, and if he doesn't then we will have to find a way to determine his condition."

"His…condition?" Rahne asks slowly.

"Whether he is alive or dead, Remy thinks dat we can't wait. He be a grown man, and he knew what he was getting into."

"Katherine, I'm afraid that these past months as a leader may have overblown your ego." Jean says in the same monotone voice.

"We're about to see now, aren't we?" Kitty asks in a tone the screams she had taken offense as she walks off into the new, large, four-story mansion with Remy close behind her. "Rogue, Kurt, please assign them rooms." She says passing through the threshold of the new house.

"Ya shouldn't write them off so easily. Dey might be able ta help us." Remy says in a soft voice as they walk into the lavishly designed entry hall.

"Nothing has changed. They either need to learn to show respect to people or they need to leave. I am in charge here, Charles Xavier won't just roll in here and take control. I will have to stop him if he attempts that. We currently need to change our plans for tomorrow night's dinner.

~*~

"Yes, I am not going to come with only one person, grandfather." Kitty says loudly into the speakerphone sitting on the conference table. To her left sit Kurt, Remy, Pietro and Logan. To her right sit Pete, Piotr, Storm and Beast, with Rogue at the other end. "I will have three teams in place. This will not go how they plan. Someone in your association is trying to kill me. So let's change the tone of this dinner."

"I would have to agree Katherine. Bring more than one person with you, I believe three or four would be a better number." The voice of an elderly man says in a harsh tone. "I shall get to the bottom of this by midnight; I will have the list very much reduced, if I can't pinpoint specific targets. You will know by no later than tomorrow morning how to proceed."

"Thank you grandfather, I hope that you can get me the information before morning." Kitty says before hanging up the speakerphone. "Storm we are going to need cloud coverage tomorrow, if it gets bad release hurricane-like conditions. I am not the same Kitty Pryde that left the mansion a few short months ago, something about this business has hardened me. Pietro, Remy and Pete will all three be going in with me. Kurt, Rogue and Jean will be standing guard nearby. Dr. McCoy, you will be with Jean and Storm tomorrow night. We can't fail people, the mutant population is at steak, if we can fight this out, we are one step closer to living in peace." Kitty says smiling.

Yeah! What do you all think? Yes, I have the next chapter planned out!


	9. What does this mean for my future?

Wanda W- Yes, this is going to be a super idea. I'm not going to go into the details of the dinner… in the beginning, but bare with me, I promise I have something going on here. And it is something BIG and I think that you are going to like it!

Megaman51- I am so bad at writing Pete, but I'm glad that you like it. The only exposure I have ever had to him is a little bit in other stories, and bios of him, I haven't really read the comics or seen much of the original cartoon (is he even in there? Lol). I know I have some spelling issues, and they typically come from my typing speed, which can be pretty impressive when I get going.

A/N- The direction I am taking this fic is loosely based off of a YYH fic, or three, that I reread recently. If you want to read the fic, I can give you the name of the author and the story. I don't read stories of the same category to get my sparks. With my method, I don't have to worry about using the same toons in the same way. This is my insurance. I will give my spark for this next little section, but I don't want to advertise it, since it rated M for a reason, and this won't be rated nearly that high. This could get really screwed up, so watch my penname for my new stories… it's gonna be amazing!

**Over 5300 words! How the hell did this happen? Lol.**

The Right Cause

Chapter 9

What does this mean for my future?

"Are we all in position?" Kitty asks from the back of the black limo in her dinner outfit with her hair perfectly straightened and ending just below her shoulder blades, and Remy repeats the question into the handheld radio in his hands.

"Yes, I have the visual." Comes Storm's voice from the small radio.

"Okay guys, I'm going to review quickly so that we are all on the same page." Kitty says looking at the three men in matching tuxes, black with red accenting. "Complete serious mode. The second we go in, the hurricane starts. Keep scanning the room, and Rogue will help us see any danger from her position as driver, and she and Logan will get us out as needed. Kurt is with Logan, and prepped to port in and out quickly, should the need arise. This is my grandfather's townhouse, so we have one camera in the room, so it isn't as big of a trap as it could be in another setting. Sweep faces, plates, and even grips on silverware.

"Remember Pietro, you nearly made Rogue lose her lunch when we tested out the video contacts, or whatever they're called, and don't bother to correct me Pete, I know it was your connection, but I just don't care enough to want to know the name of the things." She says glaring at the British mutant, forcing him to close his mouth quickly. "You have to slow your movement, because you are the only one of us who subconsciously uses a power that has a physically visible effect. Okay, I've seen Remy blow open doors, or Pete heat things just to make something easier to cut, or to avoid cooking, but you use yours as a crutch. Brutal honesty here." Kitty says briefly glancing at Remy and then Pete, but keeping her eyes glued on Pietro.

"Trust me Kitty, one minute with the speed of light and you'll never reconsider anything slower." Pietro says flashing a perverted smile causing her to roll her eyes.

"Lova boy, Ah can hear ya, and Ah can see ya on three screens here. Please can it, and keep the trying ta fuck Kit ta a minimum while Ah'm forced ta watch." Comes the loud voice of Rogue from the speaker in the limo.

"Remy agrees ta a point, hearing it once be bad enough, but hearing de echo makes Remy's lunch wanna resurface."

"Whatever, you're just jealous that she didn't stop me. I won't use my powers in there; I'm not trying to give us away as mutants." Pietro concedes under Kitty's glare.

"Good, now let's move to the ear pieces, and no unnecessary chatter." Kitty says slowly as everyone in the limo places a small, clear bead in their ear. "Now we all have the contacts in correct?" She asks and watches as Pietro, Pete and Remy nod. "Rogue, do you have the visual from all of us?" She asks tapping on the glass divide as it lowers.

"Yea, Ah have it, see?" The older girl says smiling showing the screen, cut into six slices, showing five different views of the interior of the limo, and one of a room showing another monitor of a dining room with thirteen men sitting around a large table, with a few strategically placed body guards.

"Well, that doesn't look like a friendly room." Pete says glaring at the one section of the screen.

"Well, look at the screen guys, and tell me what you see, I want as much info as I can get going in. We all agree if anyone is the target of aggression, it will be me." Kitty says as Pete and Remy appear on either side of her, looking intently at screen and Pietro looks intently at her ass. "Pietro, eyes farther North, at least we now know whose view is which." Kitty says laughing as Pietro appears beside Remy.

"Remy thinks it looks like a trap."

"It's a bloody trap that we can't run from. The only thing we can do is hopefully diffuse it going in. Can we get another view of the room?" Pete asks looking at Rogue.

"Nope, this is all I can get you guys, it's the one camera that Kitty's grandfather has in the room, and we're lucky to have that much." Jean's voice says from their earpieces.

"Ah won't have any audio on these until Kit combines them later, so don't let her get hurt." Rogue warns giving the three men in the car a death glare.

"Remy's gonna do everything he can. Yer not much help here Rogue, yer not supposed ta put more pressure on the cavalry." Remy says flashing his most charming smile, which doesn't even soften her glare.

"Ah will show ya true torture if ya let her get hurt. Ya will know tha meaning of pain. Ya hear me? All of ya'll better be listening ta me."

"Rogue," Kitty snaps causing her death glare to soften considerably. "If I get hurt I'm partially to blame. I mean it. I can't react faster than a bullet or something, but in the time it takes for the gun to become visible I can become untouchable. Better yet, I could stay that way the whole time we're in there. If they can hit me then, you can't blame anyone."

"Oh, Ah can blame whoever Ah want, doesn't mean Ah have ta be fair wit it. Ah'm not gonna be happy wit ya either if ya do something stupid and get yerself hurt. They can't be held responsible if ya pull some stupid shit that gets ya hurt." Rogue says glaring at the younger girl.

"She sees reason!" Pete says clapping.

"That's it guys, we need to get in there. This waiting to see what is gonna happen is killing me." Kitty says pushing Pete toward the door of the limo.

"But it's ladies first, Kitty." Pete says laughing as he opens the door.

"I think you picked the only outfit in the entire store that made me unable to get into and out of this car comfortably without help." Kitty says glaring as he jumps out of the car and holds out his hand to help her out. "Did you pick it just to make yourself look like a gentleman?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"Remy thinks dat dis is unnecessary chatter." Remy says stepping out of the limo behind Kitty, followed by Pietro who closes the door behind himself right as the limo speeds off, taking a turn too fast and taking out a fire hydrant, but continues regardless.

"And that is the best reaction I have seen to your comments all day Remy." Kitty says giggling. "Now no macho man goes first into danger, you put the person who can't get hit first. Pietro should go behind me, because he can react fast enough that I don't have to remember to grab him should something fly my way. Pete should stand on the same side as the table, and we can hope that the distance makes them all less likely to see past Remy's shades. Make sense to everyone?" Kitty asks turning to face the three guys in question.

"You probably shouldn't go first. Like you said, I can react before anyone else." Pietro says quickly forcing Kitty to blink a couple of times as she spaces out his words mentally.

"Like I said, no macho stuff. They can't hit me. If there should be open fire, make sure Jean makes it out okay and by the time that you get to her Logan will be waiting outside in something that he said is very similar to a tank."

"I am already in position Kitty." The gruff voice says over their earpieces. "I can be to your location in under ten seconds. Unlike Rogue, I don't care to take out a fire hydrant or two."

"Bite me, Sugah." The southern voice says with a deadly edge. "Ah swear it wasn't there when I started turning." She continues causing the four potentially soon-to-be targets to laugh.

"Logan, Kurt and Storm are with you correct?" Kitty asks looking past Remy to where she knew his large vehicle of choice would be around the corner.

"Yes, and they are in a position where opening the door in the back won't expose them to shots fired." Logan replies happily.

"Let's get this started." Kitty says walking toward the double doors of the large townhouse, with the guys falling into their positions with Remy to the left and Pete to the right. "Remy, I said the opposite side of the table; I don't want you beside it." Kitty says as Pete and Remy quickly switch places.

"Why are ya blaming Remy, mon chere?" Remy asks innocently as the doors open for them, revealing an unhappy butler.

"Because you don't get blamed enough Remy, and Pete's the new guy, I can't stick to the cliché and blame him." Kitty says smiling at the butler as he leads them down a long hallway and knocks on a set of double doors and they are opened by an elderly man with Kitty's eyes in a designer suit.

"Let me introduce my beautiful granddaughter Katherine." He says to the twelve men present. "She has agreed to join us, despite personal threats." He continues, the door still supporting him as Kitty sees his cane at his seat.

"Those are very nice words, Grandfather. Let me help you back to your seat." She says taking his arm, trying not to wrinkle the expensive suit.

"Keep yourself intangible." Remy barely breaths in warning, but Kitty nods, hearing the faint echo from her ear.

"You didn't have to greet me at the door." Kitty says sweetly guiding the older man across the room to his seat and begins to walk back to her seat, looking cautious, but locking eyes with Pietro, a signal that she was tangible.

"Hit the deck!" He shouts a second later, nearly after he grabs her and pulls her a foot from where she stood, a blue ooze nearly hitting the blurry movements and hitting the wall immediately behind where Kitty once stood.

"That was close, I take back what I said about you using your powers, I think I just fell in love with them as a last defense." Kitty says softly, smiling at him before standing up awkwardly in the skirt. .

~*~

"Ugh…" Kitty moans slowly sitting up from her hospital like bed. "Where am I?" Kitty asks to no one in particular, trying to get her misty blue eyes to focus through the blinding lights of the bright room.

"Good, you're awake." Beast says making his way across the room. "How much do remember of last night? Do you remember anything yet?"

"It hurts too much to think." Kitty says bringing her hand up from under the knitted blanket and resting her face in her palm. "Maybe in a few hours I can tell you."

"That is better than I had expected. I would like to tell you that we didn't know that wasn't her. All the way here something seemed off, but no one ever suspected a thing." Ororo says walking into the room smiling; looking like the elegant maternal figure they all had known her to be at the X-Mansion.

"Thanks Storm." Kitty says smiling. "I don't really know what you're talking about, but I'll know soon enough, won't I?" Kitty laughs softly causing her to wince.

"Lay back down and get some more rest, Katherine, it may be best for you to sleep this one out for a while. Give your body time to relax, and to heal." Beast says placing a hand on Kitty's forearm right as she brings both of her hands to her hair, grabbing fistfuls as the tears begin to pour down her face.

__**"Hit the deck!" Pietro yells running from the doorway of the large dining hall standing beside Remy and Pete, and crossing the room quickly to grab Kitty and pull her down, barely in time to avoid the blue ooze that was launched and hits the wall, immediately behind where Kitty would have been standing. **

**"Storm! Kick it up! No one gets out!" Kitty yells from Pietro's arms. **

**"Remy thinks dis might turn out ta be some fun after all." Remy says taking a defensive stance, his back to Pete Wisdom as they scan the room and the thirteen guests at the table as Pietro brings Kitty to stand behind them. "He didn't know dat he came in fer a real party."**

**"You haven't seen anything yet, either." One of the thirteen men at the table says. "We want your kind gone, off the map. What price will this take?" He asks as Kitty's grandfather slumps in his chair before hitting the ground. **

**"Grandfather!" She yells breaking out of Pietro's hold to run to the falling man. "No! What have you-" Kitty begins, but is cut off by Pietro tackling her and the blue ooze hitting both of them before they hit the floor. **

"Please, tell me that isn't real?" Kitty asks slumping into a ball and crying in her bed. "Tell me that I'm dreaming, and that everything is going to be all right."

"Remy wishes he could tell ya dat, petite. Yer grandfather didn't make it." He says wrapping his arms around her quaking body. "What can ya remember?"

"Pietro tackled me, but I don't know why. Was he too slow?"

"Oui, Speedy was too slow. Ya both took a big hit of whatever dey were shooting at us. De good news is dat dey were aiming fer yer face, and he made 'em miss dere target." Remy says as Kitty moves closer to him, beginning to return the embrace, her sobs still wracking her body.

~*~

_'Now that my damn tux is wasted, I wonder…'_ Kitty hears a masculine voice whisper in her mind, waking her from her sleep. "Who is there?" She asks in her fog.

"About time." Kurt exclaims wrapping his arms around the small girl. "I was beginning to wonder if you weren't coming back!" He jokes pulling her closer to him, and nearly off the small bed.

"Were you just talking about a wasted tux?" Kitty asks blinking into his blue fuzz.

"No, what are you talking about?" Kurt asks pulling away from her to look at her questioningly. "Were you having a dream about a wasted tux? Pete, Pietro and Remy all have shredded tuxes from the other night, saving you."

"Hey! It wasn't just me being attacked!" Kitty calls out slapping him lightly on his forearm. "We both grew up fighting for Xavier, we know all about ruined suits. Spandex doesn't hold up well in the midst of a rockslide, or robot attack, or severe weather." Kitty giggles.

"Yer awake!" Rogue calls running over to the other side of the bad and wrapping her arms around Kitty, even though she had to wrap her arms around Kurt as well. "This is a one time thing, ya better appreciate it!" Rogue says as her voice breaks slightly. "Ah was so worried. Ah thought that we had lost ya! Ah was gonna kill those three."

"Guys, I'm fine. We just need to figure out what is going on here, and fix it fast." Kitty says with tears shining in her eyes as her two best friends attempt to comfort her. "We need to get to the bottom of this, and I intend to do this the right way."

"Ah agree we have a meeting later today ta figure it out. We wanted ya ta be part of it, so we held it off as long as we could. We've been breaking up inta groups and running the streets, trying ta find anything we can. "We have some good stuff so far."

"Good, I can't wait to find out." Kitty says as the mysterious voice comes back to her once again _'How could he blame me? The thief extraordinaire just can't take that he almost got the 'love of his life … he is just interested in her power anyway, I can see through him.'_

~*~

"I am perfectly cool with you not being able to blame yourself for this; all I have to say is that the Kitten you're chasing might not wanna climb your tree." Pietro says heatedly glaring into the demon eyes of Remy LeBeau.

"Yer speed failed our mission. Ya wanna claim yer so fast, and it failed! How else can we explain what happened three nights ago? Yer ok because of yer speed, dat be de only reason. Remy has stood here long enough and let ya act macho. It ends, now."

"So you can't be to blame for anything? We can't say that because you didn't see them that I had to? I got her out of the line of fire the first time! I got her out of headshot range the second time! END OF STORY LEBEAU!" Pietro screams at the taller mutant as a graceful voice enters his head '_I can't believe they both are arguing like three year olds_' causing his anger to fizzle for a moment and him to blink rapidly_. 'Oooh, he looks flustered, wonder what's up. I think I may ask him if he feels ok later.'_

"Look, we need ta get this going." Rouge says clearing her throat loudly. "Give it a rest Remy, Pietro did what he could. Ah don't back him a lot, and even Ah see that. We all went over those tapes Swamp Rat, and no one saw a better alternative. Ya counted on Kit bein able ta phase through it, but she can't, we saw that on the tape. She admitted ta it! What more can ya ask fer? Kit has the ultimate defense! Ya can't touch her if she doesn't want ya ta. We just found an exception ta her power. Doesn't that bother ya more?" Rogue ends screaming at the other mutant with a look that would kill, had Rogue been blessed with a more optic power.

**"Pietro," Kitty moans convulsing. "I can't phase out." She says grabbing his hand that rested on her hip. **

**"It's ok Kitty, I'm here with you." He says as the pain laces his voice. "You're not here alone, I'm going to try to run us back to the house."**

**"Pietro, I'm scared, I can't feel my legs." She whispers as the ooze that covers her chest, shoulder and right arm along with his right arm and back begins to sizzle. **

**"I have to try Kitty. This is the only way, I promise that I will make it as painless as possible, are you ready?" He asks, his gentle breath caressing her ear in a way that would have seen a shiver or two down her spine in other circumstances. "Kurt can't port you, it might cause more damage. Unless you want to be put at more risk, we need to avoid additional exposure to the unknown. Do you want me to get us back?" Pietro asks with true concern lacing his features, even through the obvious pain that was more prominently written all over it. **

**"Yes, please be gentle Pietro." Kitty whispers and the next second the pair was no longer on the floor, or even in the room. **

"I personally think that Pietro saved me, in the end." Kitty says slapping her hands onto the table and pushing her chair backwards as she pushes her body upright. "Now I will admit that I am not the best judge of what happened, but neither is Remy in this matter. Would I have survived a direct shot to the head? Would I have suffered more than a few burns?" Kitty screams as she hears, _'Damn, she is so hott angry,' _as her eyes meet with Remy's. "Get your pig headed attitude out of the room, one way or another. I am not going to watch my cause fizzle because everyone wants to place blame. Obviously the attackers did some in-depth homework."

"Kitty, Remy never said dat, he was merely saying that speedy needs ta not brag if he can't bring it to the table." Remy attempts to defend himself from her unexpected attack.

"Remy, look, I know that you heard every word that he and I said in that Hell, and I know that the tapes show everything that we saw. You saw the two of us suffer until Dr. McCoy was wise enough to take out the earpieces and the contacts. I know that you heard every cry of pain, every whimper, and I know that you saw my vision shake every time the waves of pain rocked my body into convulsions. Pietro willingly, threw himself into an unknown attack; he possibly saved my life, and very potentially could have ended his own in the process. Give him a break." Kitty says standing fully upright and crossing her arms over her chest before wincing and placing them delicately on her hips. _'Maybe she shouldn't be here yet.'_ "I am perfectly fine to judge that for myself, thank you!" She screams not realizing she was responding to a mental voice, causing Pietro to wince as he connects the reaction to the original idea.

"Kitty, I think our problems haven't ended yet." Pietro says crossing the small room and grabbing her left elbow and leading her into the hallway, closing the door behind them. "I didn't say that, you heard my thoughts, and I heard yours earlier."

"That was you?" Kitty asks as her gaze softens as he nods. "What do we do now?"

"We have a few options." He begins, guiding her to walk down the hallway with him. "Walking privacy Kitty, we're less likely to be heard while walking, they have to follow to get a whole conversation," He explains answering her unspoken question. "It could get worse, and it could just evaporate. I have had three days to get adjusted to this, to think rationally. I heard things while you were sleeping, and pieced it together. You just confirmed it for me in there."

"Oh, I didn't realize I was out that long." Kitty replies blushing. "I did want to thank you, and I hope that you don't mind being linked to me, at least temporarily."

"Oh, don't be like that. I have had a little while to get adjusted to this, and I think I like it. We lost Jean in the conflict, so we know that they are shifters of some sort, and that they can impersonate other people, apparently even down to their powers. We don't know much else."

"That is scary." Kitty murmurs softly. _'God, I didn't wanna scare her.'_ "It's ok Pietro, I can handle this, I promise." She replies placing her left hand to his cheek and making him look at her. "We can handle this, have you told anyone about this little situation we have here?"

"No, I didn't want to raise a false alarm with the feelings against me already. I didn't know for sure that it was you until we were in there." Pietro replies slowly placing his hand over hers. "I didn't know what was going on, I didn't want to raise an alarm over something that could have merely been schizophrenia." Pietro says smiling as she lowers her hand, still keeping it in his and begins to walk down the hallway, back toward the room they had left only minutes before. _'I could get used to this side of him, the not so tough guy.'_ Kitty's voice says over their mental link, causing Pietro to blush and drop her hand. "It's getting stronger. I was only hearing small phrases occasionally, and now we're hearing each other every few minutes, and what seems to be even a subconscious thought." He says causing her to blush. "Unless you think about me often."

"Can it Pietro, I knew you'd be back to normal soon. I don't think I can take that attitude in my head, so keep it down."

"As long as you know that I can't take a valley girl in my head." Pietro replies.

"I think you're more worried about the other guys working their ways into the thoughts of this valley girl." Kitty says giggling and walking more quickly down the hallway only to be brought to an abrupt stop as Pietro pulls her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I don't worry about other guys." He whispers slowly, his breath tickling her ear and causing a small shiver. "Let's get that straight. I'm Pietro Maximoff, and I'm better than the rest of the men here, I'm just waiting on you to realize that." He says before zipping off.

"Yeah, didn't take long for that jerk to show his true colors again." Kitty says sighing as she walks back through the open doorway, and into the room where the other mutants were waiting on her. "We might have a problem everyone." _'And it's that I might kill Pietro before this is over. What does this mean for my future?'_ "Okay everyone, let's start this by showing the video of three nights ago. The one that we should probably start with is one of the ones from either Pietro of myself. We can switch to video of the medical room after we enter, because that shows a less shaky view."

"Ah would have ta agree wit that. Kit's view moves around less for those of you who have weak stomachs. I don't like watching Pietro's view of it, though it is getting easier to watch after watching them a few times. It's a learning curve." Rogue says watching Kitty move back into the room and raising her eyebrow. "This is the disc." Rogue says pushing it into the player that was under a television at the end of the table to her right.

"We might wanna show a different view than mine, McCoy can show that later, when he tells what he found. I change my mind." _'It's still a little fresh to relive, don't you agree Pietro?'_ She looks at him hopefully, and he nods.

"I don't think I wanna watch that, it's a little painful over here too." Pietro says causing Storm to look from one teen to the other. _'Watch it.'_ Kitty tries, but her shoulders sink as she realizes she didn't get lucky twice in a row.

"I want to know what we're missing." Storm says watching Kitty's shoulders drop.

"Noth-" Pietro begins quickly.

"No, Pietro we can't lie. There is some effect from it. Pietro and I can hear each other's thoughts. He has heard some of my most fleeting thoughts, and I have heard some things that I know he didn't want other people hearing." Kitty admits looking from face to face and seeing the concern that was plainly written all over the place.

"Remy don't like dis at all." The thief says resting his shit on is loose fist. "Things dat mess wit our powers. Can you two still use your powers?"

"I can." Kitty says walking into the table, before quickly stepping out of it. "They could have just been really stupid, I know. No lectures."

"We've been watching Pietro use his powers for the past three days." Beast says slowly, pausing before continuing. "I need the two of you to test your reflexes and responses daily. Kitty could become faster, or Pietro lose the ability to use his super speed entirely. The reverse is also true; Kitty could lose the ability to phase altogether, and Pietro could gain it."

"Worse case scenario, they could both lose their powers." Pete says holding Kitty's gaze as fright laces her features.

"You obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Kitty says rearranging her features into a stiff smile. "Look, I don't like the idea of losing my powers, I also don't like the idea of anyone inside my head. I dealt with it in the Institute purely because they were trained. We don't have a way to train this." Kitty says taking a deep, calming breath. "The best case scenarios play out this way; that Pietro and I lose the link AND keep our original powers, or we have a combination of both powers, maybe even two powers each."

"What she doesn't mention," Pietro begins, "is that we could keep the link and have it grow into telekinetic abilities, or even just a constant link. I'm nor sure how I feel about this." He concludes.

"It is very unlikely that the powers could expand beyond telepathic abilities. You used the wrong word Pietro." Storm corrects.

"I meant what I said." Pietro defends.

"In any case," Beast says attempting to diffuse any tension, "he has a point. Both Jean and Charles had both abilities, but they had it through their X-Gene. The two of you have these abilities through another method. I will blood samples, and soon. I have an original from both of you when your powers first developed."

"In any case, we need to use all of our connections possible." Xavier says rolling into the conference room. "It is never dull being a mutant, is it? It's good to see that most of you are well, or at least mostly well."

"Charles, prove your identity." Storm says standing quickly.

~A/N~

So, I had a lot of hits on the last chapter, but only two reviews, what's up with that? I'm hoping that this will bring all of you who didn't review to hit that little link that is right below these words. Trust me, this is going to get hilarious, and awkward, and can only get worse. I do think that the pairing may already have worked its way out though, is anyone upset by it? I can do a spin in another story, to please the fans like I did with CS.

Also, since I don't write many fics where telepathy is a huge issue, I'm not exactly sure how to show the differences in Kitty and Pietro's thoughts. Since I personally, quite obviously, hate Jean so I don't tend to do a lot of Jean and Xavier mental conversations or either of them with anyone else. This is new territory to me, and I'm sorry if I mess it up. If you have any advice about it, or a story that does it well tell me either in a Private Message or in a Review. Thanks!


End file.
